


Straight Talk

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexist Language, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu tries to make Mako happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Talk

"I know what _you_ need,” Wu said.

"I already said, I can’t get the spa treatment while I’m on duty," Mako said. To his credit, despite his exasperation, his tone had all the emotional character of a block of wood.

Wu only waved his hand. “Forget the spa. You need to loosen up, smile a little. And I know just the thing. Girls! Well, have no fear, with me as your wingman, you’ll be neck-deep in pussy by tonight. Girls _love_ princes, and people with princes. Once I tell them you saved my life, you’ll be beating them off with a stick.”

"Look, can we…not," Mako said.

"What’s wrong? Don’t you like girls?"

"Not really," Mako said, deadpan.

"Oh," Wu said, then with the slow dawning of revelation, "Ohhhhh. Of course, I should have…does this mean…can it be…that you also…."

"…What?" Mako said, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, you just said it," Wu said defensively. "You like boys, right?"

"No," Mako said flatly.

"Well, what then?" Wu sputtered. "What do you like, girls or boys? What are you?"

"I don’t like anyone," Mako said, stoically gazing into space. "I’m a cop."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to share this fic on tumblr? Reblog it [here](http://forbitten-fruit.tumblr.com/post/99238493089/fic-straight-talk-lok-wuko)!


End file.
